


baby honey

by milkles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkles/pseuds/milkles
Summary: (cliché.)it started when louis posted a photo after harry split with him to persue music, with the caption "baby honey".





	baby honey

louis had just finished making dinner for him and harry. he had made steak with brown rice, beans and an apple pie for dessert.

harry had gone to work around eight this morning, he works as a mail boy in a large fancy company that louis can never remember the name of.

as louis thinks of it, harry going to work, he had seem more frantic than usual and trying to get our of the house early.

(oh louis.)

harry came home sooner than louis thought so louis ended up scrambling uo to serve them.

harry walked in and smiled as he smelled the warm aroma. he hung up his coat and called out for louis.

"kitchen." came a silk voice from, you guessed it, the kitchen. louis stepped into the hallway to greet harry.

once they exchanged a kiss and hello's, louis led harry into the kitchen where they were already served so they both sat and began to talk about their day and eat.

harry was quick to tell louis about his day. he had not done his usual mail boy routine but was called into a room among other people who were practicing scales with their voices.

harry told louis that he found out people throughout the office had nominated him to try out for an audition for the xfactor.

louis saw the way harry's eyes were lit up and had the most love in them. harry had always loved singing and louis could not deny the fact that harry's voice was a god sent gift.

louis could not believe harry when he said that he would be packing his bags to go to wembley, england. louis put on a facade and allows himself to find the happy in the opportunity.

louis gave harry the best of his wishes and they resumed dinner as it usually was.

louis found himself getting up early to clean his plate and went to lay in bed. harry followed after his steps. 

harry crawled on top of louis and kissed his neck tenderly.

-

when louis woke the next morning, he felt cold as he rolled over onto harry's side of the bed. harry was long gone. 

louis closed his eyes and as they began to sting, he recalled what happened after him and harry were panting lightly and tangled up with each other.

"i leave at two am." harry said, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up and dressing in his boxers.

it took louis a moment to register what harry said and too sat up and saw harry pulling out a suitcase.

to fill with clothes, louis assumes but he was already laying back down, eyes closed.

**and that's when louis reopened his eyes the next morning and realized he was crying.**


End file.
